


100% cotton

by gekijougai



Series: shh, don’t tell ♡ [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Club Room Sex, F/F, Implied Secret Relationship, Ruby is a tease, You is a tease, basically ruby finishes an idol costume and they get it on with the costume, implied praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekijougai/pseuds/gekijougai
Summary: She grabs the costume and starts getting into the dress, having it fit perfectly and sighing as the warmth of the clothing wraps her torso. But she couldn’t end it there yet. Slowly, she opens her mouth, and turns around from You.“You-chan,” Ruby says quietly, gripping the table as if to steady herself. “Could you help me with the zipper, please?”
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby/Watanabe You
Series: shh, don’t tell ♡ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/877341
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	100% cotton

**Author's Note:**

> hello after two years!! this is officially the sequel to strawberry chapstick, and i did kind of promise there’d be another one... i never finished the first draft, but since we’re all locked inside our houses might as well finish it. i lowkey kind of fell off love live but went back into it again i guess? 
> 
> also please imagine just any costume like i really did not think of anything.

Ruby nicks herself from the needle she was sewing with.

It almost disrupts her flow, and thanks silently it didn’t warrant a bandaid. She has been distracted lately that she knows enough that standing up to take a break will only make her procrastinate, and with You beside her, she  _ knows _ nothing will be done with the outfit by the time the day is over. If there was anything she learned living with Dia, it’s time management and taking advantage of what you have.

(Well, it doesn’t mean she applies it all the time…)

Still, even with You’s ideas leaning more towards taking a snack break than finishing the outfit, she couldn’t get their… kiss out of her head. She trusted her enough to lead the kiss, and she’s lucky You is her first. But the moment she asked her to stick her tongue out, with the kiss delving deeper as they moved against each other and Ruby following her suite…

She flushes at the thought and breaks the thread as she ties the last cloth into place, retrieving the snippers next to her to at least clean the frayed thread.

She couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was one of many kisses they shared, but it was one of the first that Ruby became bold, even putting on some strawberry chapstick she bought in secret when she and You went out to buy fabric. She licks and bites her bottom lip, her breath shuddering at the thought.

“Ruby-chan, are you okay?”

You snaps her out of her thoughts and Ruby quickly looks at her, her cheeks hot and smile awkward as she nods. “Y-yes, You-chan, just thinking about the costume, if it’s alright, that’s all.” She looks down to the finished dress, holding it tightly.

You’s eyes are wide, raising an eyebrow as if she didn’t believe her. Ruby swallows, tilting her head as if to question her back. You only smirks, until her lips form a full smile. “It’s made by you, after all!” You grabs her hand and stands them up. “How about you go try it? This is the draft work and we could always change it.”

Ruby interlaces their fingers, fond at how You squeezes them. She blushes deeper, surprised at You’s abilities to pull her down without even trying. When it’s Ruby. All for Ruby. Always, always Ruby who gets to be the subject of You’s compliments. You’s touches. You’s kisses.

She pulls away as her palms start to sweat, stuttering a bit as she fiddles with her scarf. “U-um. I will go change now… I think.”

And it’s also so unfair! You looks at her with a chuckle, but her wide smile is withheld with a sinister grin. Ruby’s stomach is filled with fluttering butterflies as she walks away to lock the club room door, but staying in the same position, facing it. “I’ll wait for you to change, Ruby-chan. Tell me when you're ready, okay?”

Ruby can hear the smugness behind those words. 

Sneaky You-chan! Always so sweet, but always so  _ teasing. _ She knew for a while how she was always nervous around others, but she knew that anxious feeling well enough to distinguish the kind of nervousness she felt around You. It made her hands shake and her face hot, but it also made her want to tease back.

Then, as if a lightbulb lit up in her head, her scarf plops silently on the table as she undoes a button on her shirt, her lips trembling at the idea she thought.

She knew it was… risky. Not dangerous, per se, but she knows how to pull You’s strings. To watch her come undone would be… fun, isn’t it? Ruby grins, but the nervousness in her gut only seems to worsen. Nevertheless, she could always ask for “another time” if You wanted it. You was  _ always _ the flirt, and Ruby could always  _ try. _

She shrugs her top off and her eyes wander to You’s figure by the door, fiddling with the handle but her head leaned on the side, as if trying to listen to Ruby undress. 

With her nervousness lingers excitement. 

She unzips her skirt and lets it fall on the ground.

She sees how You freezes, her fingers suddenly gripping the door knob tighter and her other hand clenching into a fist by her thigh, ruffling her skirt by a little. Ruby smiles. She might be innocent in the eyes of others, but she  _ did _ kind of initiate the kiss she had with You, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t love it.

The room felt cold. She was bare with only her undergarments, and so incredibly  _ shy  _ about the fact that she’s practically almost  _ naked next to You in the club room.  _ Her breaths started to go faster, but it was a little tease, right? Just a little.

(Or so she thought.)

She grabs the costume and starts getting into the dress, having it fit perfectly and sighing as the warmth of the clothing wraps her torso. But she couldn’t end it there yet. Slowly, she opens her mouth, and turns around from You.

“You-chan,” Ruby says quietly, gripping the table as if to steady herself. “Could you help me with the zipper, please?”

She hears a step and stops. She feels You’s eyes stare into her back, with the hairs on the back of Ruby’s neck stand at the phantom feeling. She leans on to the table a bit, looking by the side but not seeing. Her nails dig into her palms, shivering in anticipation.

“I-it’s cold. And I can’t reach it.”

Ruby almost doesn’t believe the words that come out of her own mouth.

You’s footsteps are careful. “A—uh, sure, Ruby-chan.” 

Ruby bows her head, her hair falling down to reveal the nape of her neck. You’s breaths are uneven, and Ruby bites her lip to stop herself from smiling. You’s tone is flat, but Ruby could almost read her through it.

“The skirt looks nice.”

“Oh, but you have to see the front too, right?” 

The sudden heat at their close proximity makes Ruby jump the slightest, but nothing could prepare for the sudden touch of You’s hand.

Cold.

Her hand, probably from the door knob, is cold.

It tickles her back, and Ruby’s breath hitches at how soft and light You’s hand is touching her skin. You’s hand fully settles, and Ruby lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“You-chan…”

You chuckles, and the weight of her body shifts on to Ruby, feeling her hand and You’s uniform at her back. “I need to stop underestimating you, huh?”

You’s hand climb to her shoulders, and Ruby yelps as she picks on her bra strap and lets it snap on her skin. Ruby feels so weak, clenching her fists on the table for the very last bit of support, knowing her legs would give out if she does as much as stand back.

“We could have taken this to my room, you know.” Ruby feels her hand at her thigh, spreading her legs wider. You’s hold on her is her only hope of being stable. She feels You’s hair on her cheek, as if snuggling to her. “Could have asked Dia-chan to let us finish it at my place. But you beat me to it!”

You’s breath tickle her neck as she laughs lightly. “And the club room, Ruby-chan? You surprise me more and more.”

Ruby lets out a squeal and You’s lips kiss her shoulder, her hand pushing away the undone outfit and stroking her bare arm.

Ruby didn’t anticipate this. It should have been a light tease, just to throw You off. She thought of it as a tiny revenge for always being a step ahead of her in that department, but now she’s on the table, with You’s every touch searing her skin like an icy burn. She’s trembling and silent, but Ruby’s gaze is hazy. She tilts her head, as if letting You know what her words failed to let her know.

She doesn’t want to stop.

She gasps as You’s teeth graze ever so lightly on her shoulder, nibbling at the skin. 

“Y-you-chan—“

Her voice is cut off with her own moans as You’s leg slips in between Ruby’s, the contact driving her crazy every second. You is sucking her neck, her one hand going down to her ribs and her other trailing up to her skirt.

The sensations are overwhelming and Ruby is getting dizzy. She’s lightheaded and her eyes are unfocused. She’s squashed by the table and You’s overwhelming body, and somehow she couldn’t think of a better place she wants to be in. 

Okay, maybe a bedroom with no possible disturbance would have been better, but somehow being in the middle of the club room while You is undoing the costume gives her the shivers, making the feeling in between her legs feel a little  _ tighter. _

The situation turned from risky to dangerous, and even with the blinds shut by the windows close, the rest of Aqours might be done with practice soon, and she wouldn’t know what to do with herself if the person who manages to find them in this position would be Dia. Even with the door locked, Ruby doesn’t know if her awareness is enough for her to be quick enough to return to normal.

And yet… she couldn’t ignore the feeling. You’s hand stroking down to her stomach and up to the underside of her breast, her thigh being lifted up to the table with You’s other hand tracing the line of Ruby’s panties, and You’s leg pressing up to her groin. It’s so embarrassing, but the sensations are making her dizzy, aching for more and  _ god her leg feels so good _ and she can’t help but grind down to You, stifling her shaky moans as You giggles and grinds up with her, feeling the slightest bit of wetness soak the cotton.

“You want it here, Ruby-chan?” You asks quietly. Ruby couldn’t speak, but she nods aggressively, with only a squeal to be a form of begging that  _ yes You-chan I want it here right now or else I wouldn’t be able to handle it for the rest of the day please I want it now— _

“A—ahh!” 

Her eyes open wide as her back arches and her thighs squeeze close, feeling You’s hand pressing her through her panties and  _ rubbing. _ You is already fondling her breast, sliding under her bra and cupping, and it all feels so electric and  _ alive. _ Ruby is no stranger to masturbation, having done it in the shower and on her bed during sleepless nights, but it’s different, so much more different when she’s being touched like this, vulnerable and open for You to play with.

And Ruby wonders how even with the tightness and constriction of her panties that she’s felt more aroused than she ever felt during those nights, humping You’s hand and Ruby’s wrists hurting as she’s almost bent on the table for leverage.

“You’re so cute,” You kisses her shoulder and licks her skin. Ruby shivers and has to bite down on her knuckle to stop a moan from coming out, but You’s continuous rubbing only makes her muffled sounds even louder. It’s so good, You’s hand feels so good and coming undone with You’s hands is even better than what Ruby even planned for this day that she doesn’t even mind that the wet spot on her underwear is pooling larger. 

“All for me, Ruby-chan. You really want me to take you on this table, huh? Even just through you panties? You’re so wet for me,” Ruby grinds harder down on her fingers, knees and legs shaking like jelly. “And it’s so  _ hot. _ ”

Then, as if Ruby is a feather, You turns her around and sits her on the edge of the table, spreading her thighs wide and stroking her legs, giving light kisses just above her socks. The loss of feeling makes Ruby put out a small sob, wanting nothing but You’s hand on her. In desperation, Ruby’s own hand trails down to her panties, but she jumps in surprise as You grabs her wrist and puts it down on the table.

“I want to touch you, Ruby-chan.” You kisses the side of her lips. “I want to you to come for me.”

It’s so dirty, so shameful, but it’s so  _ hot _ and Ruby wants to melt against her, catching her lips and moving and moaning in her mouth. You makes a positive noise, smiling at the kiss and licking inside her mouth, Ruby grasping tightly at You’s arm as her fingers tease through her panties, making her hips buck up.

Ruby pulls away panting, her eyes only staring on You’s wet and bruised lips. “S-stop teasing, You-chan.”  _ They’ll come over soon and I—  _ “I want it so bad, _ please. _ ”

You is evil, Ruby concludes, only laughing at her misery and denying what she wants. “Alright, strawberry. I’ll give you what you want.” Ruby yelps as You’s finger teases her clit like a little button, rubbing in circles. “Your panties are so wet, it’s kinda hot.”

So effortless, so charming, and it was all for Ruby to indulge in and all for Ruby to consume. You is peeling her apart and she wants nothing but to offer herself to her, like a siren by the sea and drowning in her song. Her words are so filthy and honest, but it only makes her hips stutter as she humps You’s fingers, not caring the consequences as she’s so fogged by her arousal. 

It was turning her on so much, and she moans louder when You presses her lips against her again, grunting and gasping in each other's mouths. You is getting more aggressive, and Ruby pushes her buttons more as her free hand slides off the costume from her shoulder, exposing her skin and messed bra that does nothing to cover up her breast.

“Ngh— You-chan!”

She gasps as You pulls off her panties from one leg and rubs her fully, with You’s finger easily sliding between the lips and teasing her hole, pressing up to rub her clit too with her wetness. “Y-you—“ she pants, gripping her arm tighter as it shakes with her rubbing, and Ruby is gasping for air and her breaths are jagged and rough, teeth clenching and  _ oh my god it’s so good oh my god! _

You then steps in between Ruby’s leg, grinding down on her thigh and  _ oh no this is too hot this is so much You-chan is getting off on my thigh and she’s rubbing me and her fingers are so fast oh no oh no oh no _

She breathes faster as something pools under her stomach and Ruby is almost screaming, she’s squeezing her eyes shut and she’s so still and her muscles are so tight—

“That’s right, come for me, Ruby-chan. You’re so good for me.”

“You-chan,” she’s gasping, almost hysterical. “Y-you p-please, ah, ah!” she couldn’t even muster to grind down on You then she  _ pulses, _ sobbing as she’s coming on You’s hand it’s so much better than her own, it feels so amazing that she’s even crying, her thighs squeezing together and her hips bucking until she’s overstimulated. Her muscles twitch and the room becomes hotter as she collapses on the table.

Her mind is empty, not even thinking at how lewd her position must be: the costume still on her but unzipped and pulled down to her stomach, her breast showing through as her bra strap has fallen from her shoulder, and her panties hanging pitifully on her knee. She thinks of punishing herself because she couldn’t even  _ think _ of being in such a position, but then again, she just… hadsexwithYouintheclubroomohgod.

She leans on her elbow to call You, but her voice stops as she sees on the chair, her one hand under her shirt, and her other fingering herself, measly covered by her own panties. Ruby flushes at the thought of You grinding down on her thigh awhile ago, but the image in front of her makes her subconsciously touch her own groin.

She makes eye contact with You, and it was only for a second that she realized You is masturbating to  _ her, _ her current state, her current pose—

You’s eyes close as Ruby watches her come in front of her, grinding on to her hand and moaning Ruby’s name under her breath. Ruby almost feels as if she wants to do it again if it wasn’t for the fact that she’s exhausted.

You stands, getting a nearby tissue and cleans herself off, and Ruby could only watch as You walks over her presses a kiss to her forehead. It’s warm.

Thankfully, it was You who offers to clean them up, helping Ruby get off the costume and dressing her back to her uniform. Ruby cringes at the soiled undies as it touches her crotch, the regret finally weighing on her as the effects of her arousal starts to fade.

You seems to have caught on. “Do you want to run to the convenience store and… buy a new one?”

Ruby pulls her down to give her a kiss. “Okay.”

To be honest, she can ignore the feeling if she could kiss You like this forever. To be under her, to have You sing praises to her and  _ only You.  _

The soiled feeling returns back with extra dread as someone knocks on the door  _ loudly. _ Ruby squeaks and only stares, making You walk towards the locked door.

“Open up!” Mari’s booming voice is heard clearly through the wood. “Mari is here!”

“Yeah, yeah.” You laughs, opening the door. “Mari-san, hi.”

“Oh, Jesus!” Mari gasps dramatically, gracefully acting out a pre-fainting pose in front of them. “What happened here? I was just asked to check up on you because you were taking so long!”

The room wasn’t anything different other than the fact that the chairs are slightly moved around, but Ruby wonders if her disheveled appearance might offer questioning.

“We’re done with the design we want and it took a lot of tweaking,” You laughs grimly, rubbing the back of her neck. “And we were just preparing to go to the store and buy juice!”

“Again?” Mari’s eyebrows raise. “You two love getting juice, you know?”

Ruby nods but her body is stiff. If there’s anyone who could catch on, it was Mari. Years of watching Dia’s little friend group doesn’t exempt her from knowing them herself, and she was  _ nervous. _

And Mari’s choice of words don’t make it any better

Mercifully, Mari’s knowing smile tells her otherwise. “Alright, but make it quick. Don’t want the others to worry. Right, Ruby-chan?”

Mari throws her a wink, and Ruby blushes. “Y-yes!”

She walks to leave, closing the door behind her, but peaking in one last time. “Let me know if you both want a hotel room!”

“Mari-san!”


End file.
